Desktop computers once reigned as the most common personal computer configuration, leading software developers to create content designed for optimal rendering on a desktop display. For example, website developers often favor rich, dense content for a web page so that the display “real estate” on a viewing device can be utilized to its fullest extent. One factor driving website developers toward rich, dense web page content is the fact that third party entities are willing to pay for their content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided on a content provider's web page. This means that content providers effectively lose money when they choose to leave empty space on a web page.
Designing content that is rich and dense is generally a nonissue with desktop displays. For instance, an average user whose eyes are positioned roughly a foot away from a 19 inch desktop display is capable of unassisted reading of dense content rendered on the display, and is further able to navigate and browse the content by manipulating an on-screen cursor with a mouse or a similar pointing device.
As computing technology has advanced, however, computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous. For example, many individuals own a smart phone (typically with a display size in the range of about 4 to 5 inches) and take it with them everywhere they go. Furthermore, consumers are now becoming familiar with the practice of surfing the Internet from the comfort of their own living room on a home television (TV) display. In either scenario, at least some content that is rendered on the user's display may be difficult to read and/or select when attempting to interact with the content. With respect to small form factor devices, readability and/or selectability issues stem from rendering dense content on a small display. A similar issue arises in the living room TV scenario when a user is situated at a substantial distance from the display that makes it difficult to read and/or select content provided in a rich, dense layout. As a consequence, users continue to experience frustration when navigating and browsing content on their consumer devices.